Anime Tarts Multiverse
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: An anime version of 'Whore House' shameless erotica, all you need do is request and I will write it when I am able. Please read the rules before requesting and if a category you desire is absent ask me either by review or pm me and if I've seen/read it I'll add it, if not I'll inform you as such. This one will be just for crossovers, using an extended universe.
1. Rules Updated 14 11 2017

Okay this is going to be a new version of my Anime Tarts fanfic to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are crossovers. To make things easier I am making this an extended universe, basically all the characters will live in the same universe, if you like they can be on the same street which makes even unlikely crossovers easier to do. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX is a crossover because they are different shows while also been not a crossover since are in the same canon universe.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Anime I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each anime but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

Anime List  
Updated 14/11/2017 - Total 85

A Certain Magical Index

Aesthetica of A Rogue Hero

Ah My Goddess

Alice in Wonderland

Attack on Titan

Bakugan: Battle Brawlers

Bakugan: New Vestroia

Beyblade

Black Blood Brothers

Blood Lad

Blood: The Last Vampire

Blue Exorcist

Castlevania

Cat Planet Cuties

Code Geass

Dance in the Vampire Bund

Danganronpa

Demon King Daimo

Deadman Wonderland

Death Note

Diabolik Lovers

Digimon Adventure

Digimon Adventure 02

Digimon Tamers

Digimon Frontier

D N Angel

Elfen Lied

Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess

Flame of Recca

Gregory Horror Show

Heaven's Lost Property

Hellsing

High School DxD

High School of the Dead

Howl's Moving Castle

Interview With Monster Girls

Is This A Zombie

Kampfer

Karin

Kaze No Stigma

Keichi History's Mightiest Disciple

Kiss X Sis

Legend of Legendary Heroes

Maburaho

Magikano

Master Mosquiton

Metabots

Monster Musume

Mouse

My Bride is a Mermaid

My Girlfriend is a T-Rex

My Monster Secret

Parasyte

Please Twins!

Pokemon

Princess Monoke

Ranma 1/2

Ranma 1/2: The Battle of Nekonron, China! A Battle to Defy the Rules

Ranma 1/2: Battle at Togenkyo Get Back the Brides

Real Maid

Rosario Vampire

Rurouni Kenshin

Shakugan No Shana

Shiki

Spirited Away

Stitch

Sword Art Online

Tenchi Muyou

Testament of a New Devil Sister

The Devil is Part-Timer

The Seven Deadly Sins

Tokyo Ghoul

Vampire Hunter D

Vampire Knight

Vanguard

Welcome To The NHK

Wolf's Rain

Wolf Children

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Darkside of Dimensions

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie


	2. AN

Have a new version of this fic up and will post more with updated rules and available categories to make things easier on me, for this fic I'll have one for crossovers and one for none crossover chapters.


	3. Mistress Camula

Co-written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Camula, Ishizu Ishtar  
Warning Contains: Stripping, mind control, feet worship, vampires, femdom, sex slave and oral

 **Series Tester**

Night had long since descended, the sands of Egypt cooling, possessing an almost eerie beauty, beneath the ancient sands an ancient temple still stood; images of monsters and creatures of shadow decorating the stone walls and pillars, lit torches illuminating the confines of the temple. Deep inside lay an ancient stone filled with the desired mystical Millennium Items, the light of the torches flickering on the golden treasures, off to the side a wooden chair rested against a wall, concealed behind a wide pillar.

Upon the chair sat a young woman, her tired eyes closed as she listened to the silence of her temple. The tired protector of the Millennium Items. Her straight black hair trailing just below her shoulders, two locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continuing to the front, stopping at her neck, she possessed a slender build and tanned complexion. Her attire consisted of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders, featuring black patterns around the neckline and the rims of her sleeves. A golden piece of headwear circled her head, an emerald resting where it met at the front.

Ishizu's mind filled with images of her brothers, Marik and Odeon. Her heart hollowed within her chest, growing heavy; a lump forming in her throat. She missed them dearly but each now led their own lives on the surface, well Marik did while Odeon continued to fulfil his promise and protect Marik and keep him out of trouble. She missed the days her family guarded the tomb, even with her father's temper. Now all she had was silence and her duty. A small smile graced her lips as she reminded herself that her brothers would return in a months' time to visit her and bring with them all the tales of the surface and just what Marik had done…last time he had managed to set the oven on fire…Odeon still has him banned from the kitchen without supervision.

A light tapping sound echoed. Her cyan eyes snapped open, lightly glistening with tears as she stood up abruptly, her posture straight, hands balled into fists at her side, her gaze narrowing into a glare. A second, almost roll like tapping followed. She turned to the passage where the sound had originated, silently she moved along the shadows cast by the torches, stepping into the light she glared down the passage. Nothing. Not a single body nor shape in site; not even a bulge in the small shadows, aside from two small stone in the centre of the passage.

An all too familiar sharp sheen-like sound filled the air. Her heart lurched in her chest; she turned forcefully on her heel, wincing as a bright golden light shone through the dark, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as a sense of intense dread filled her heart. She knew this light all too well; one of the sacred treasures had been claimed.

She quickly stepped towards the light, her heart hammering in her chest as a feminine figure filled her vision, her eyes soon focusing on the golden relic, pointed towards her. She froze. Memories of her brother's dark side flashing before her mind's eye as the head of the Millennium Rod began to glow, a golden burst of energy fired from the head, striking her stomach, she lurched forward, gasping for her breath as she flew back, slamming into the wall, gasping out in pain as she dropped to the floor, gritting her teeth. She moved to stand, only to stop as a shadow was cast over her.

Ishizu allowed her gaze to rise. Long, straight, green hair reached down to her waist with one large curl, scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness of the temple, her attire consisting of a long, dark red dress displaying her cleavage, with long slits, revealing her slender pale legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders, attached to a cape and bat broaches below her vast cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets decorated both arms, with heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. The sacred treasure resting in her right hand, pointed towards the temple floor. Round her neck rested a golden choker emblazed with the Wdjat eye.

Blood red lips smirked down at her as the demonic eyes narrowed, a dark chuckle escaping her lips.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ishizu gasped out, pressing herself against the wall as the Millennium Rod was raised, aiming directly at her.

She chuckled darkly again.

"My name is Camula, the last living vampire, owner of the Shadow Charm Choker and now the Millennium Rod. And you are my new slave."

The eye upon the rod illuminated, its golden light blinding Ishizu.

"No…" The Egyptian woman cried as the light consumed her vision, she felt her gasp on reality fade as her pupils dilate, her limbs going limp as fear, stress and desperation left her body.

Camula's smirk grew, her pearlescent fangs glinting in the light of her item.

"Rise to your feet slave."

Ishizu said nothing, silently rising to her feet, her vacant eyes locking on Camula.

The vampiress looked over her the hypnotised girl, extending her pale hand, she lifted Ishizu's chin with a long, sharp red nail, admiring her flawless neck.

"Such exotic beauty." She allowed her hand to fall, lightly caressing her right breast. "How can you hide such beauty beneath all these clothes, remove them, let us see what you're hiding slave."

Ishizu remained silent as she set about removing her clothing; she lifted the golden jewellery from atop her head, dropping it to the ground without care, the two golden locks soon joining them. She slid her dress fully over her shoulders, the dress dropping to the floor, pooling round her ankles, stepping out of the dress she kicked it away, leaving her in a thin grey binding round her breast and grey thong.

Camula lightly hummed as she looked over Ishizu's body, admiring her dark legs and stomach.

"I didn't say stop slave, strip."

Ishizu flinched and proceeded to unbind her breasts, dropping the cotton binding to the floor, leaving her perky breasts on display, next she proceeded to hook her thumb round the waistline of panties and slowly pull them down her leg, bending over and sticking her rear into the air.

"Stop." Ishizu froze. "Turn around slave." The dark haired woman shuffled round until her head pressed against the wall, her thumbs still hooked on her underwear and her rear pointed towards her mistress.

A lecherous smirk spread across Camula's lips as she admired Ishizu's shapely rear, extending her hand she lightly caressed her slave's ass, enjoying how the naked woman flinched when she felt her icy touch as she traced her fingers over her ass cheek, lightly squeezing it.

Smack

The vampiress giggled as her slave flinched and she took in the site of her ass cheeks lightly jiggled from her touch.

"Such a beautiful ass." She began to lightly massage the left cheek within her palm. "I will enjoy making good use of it later little slave." She pulled back her hand once again.

Smack

Her dark laughter filled the temple as her slave flinched again, a dark handprint fading into existence upon Ishizu's ass of her mistress' hand, branding her.

"Hmm hmm who would have thought it?" The vampiress chuckled, pulling back her hand once again

Smack

Bringing it down over Ishizu's right ass cheek, the sound of her palm slapping against the soft flesh echoing throughout the tomb, Ishizu wincing at the stinging sensation.

"So firm."

Smack.

She struck the left cheek again.

"Yet its soft, and bouncy to the touch." She smirked.

Smack.

The right cheek burned with a vibrant red handprint.

"It's almost addicting." Camula laughed, exposing her fangs, as she struck the guardian's ass again and again, leaving deeper and deeper red marks appear over the previously smooth and unmarred flesh, oh how she loved to watch the blood rush to the wounded area. She felt her mouth salivate as she licked at her scarlet lips in a sexual manner.

Even with her mind under the control of the Millennium Rod, Ishizu flinched with each strike she received, her eyes welling with tears.

"I can't wait to play with you my dear, you'll be such a fun new toy." She laughed, bringing her hand over Ishizu's bright red ass again, this time holding it firmly in place over the stinging flesh. The controlled girl couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her lips.

The vampire smiled at this.

"Well, well, well." She chuckled, forcibly grabbing the punished flesh, massaging it roughly. "It seems there is still a spark of free will in you dear, and that spark is enjoying this." Her eyes illuminated with a demonic aura.

"You enjoying your treatment slave?" Her hand began to close, causing her sharpened nails to sink in the soft flesh of her slave's ass, until she was near drawing blood from the abused skin. Causing Ishizu to let out a small cry. "But maybe I shouldn't be surprised." She said with a smile as she massaged the tenderized flesh.

"After all..." her hand slid over to where the guardian's thong rested. "...Anyone who would wear this…" She grabbed at the fabric, "IS WISHING FOR THIS!" and pulled at the cloth, causing it to slam inside Ishizu's pussy with great force as it rode up as Camula started to pull the thong back away from the guardian.

The tomb keeper cried out as she felt the cloth going inside her labia. Her legs trembles and her fingers grabbing at the wall with force, her nails clawing at them.

"Hahahaha!" The vampiress laughed "My what a vocal response my dear." She mocked as she lowered the cloth before swiftly pulling it back up again.

"Oh but look at this." She flicked her wrist, tightening her hold on the thong as it partially wrapped round her wrist, earning another delectable cry from her slave as she twisted the thong to reveal a large wet patch on the crotch, another twist and pained cry Camula moved the cloth to the left and then the right, grinding Ishizu´s pussy with it, as if trying to floss her cunt.

"To think beneath all those clothes and layers you were hiding this, you little slut." She taunted. "Who would have thought that under all of that, the tomb keeper's daughter would wear something so scandalous?"

The vampiress laughed, pulling at the thong again, enjoying the pained cries she would elicit from her slave. The tomb keeper was utterly helpless, unable to do anything aside from cry and moan as the cloth ground against her pussy, sending waves of pleasure and pain with each minor movement her Mistress made, with each minor flick of the wrist, her pussy leaking through the cloth.

Camula enjoyed every moan and cry that her new slave released as she pulled and twisted the tight underwear to its limits before releasing it, causing a small "snap" every time it struck the flesh, only to immediately grab it once again and repeat the process over and over, the cries and moans of her slave filling the tomb, only joined by Camula's dark laughter.

Finally the vampiress gave one final yank on the thong, one last time, ensuring that the cloth was wedged deeply between her new slave´s ass cheeks before letting it go, allowing herself a moment to admire her work as Ishizu stumbled as the sudden force vanished.

Ishizu was breathing hard, her cheeks where red with both arousal and embarrassment as a few tears managed to leak and slide down her cheeks. The guardian's ass was red, decorated with marks where Camula´s nails had managed to lightly pierce the flesh, branding her as her slave, some small drops of blood already seeming to ooze out of the tiny holes.

The image seeming complete by the underwear been pulled until it almost completely vanished between the ass cheeks with only a small line entering and emerging from the crack. Lower down, the cloth was trapped in her labia, giving a full image of Ishizu's cunt, also allowing the vampiress to admire how the pussy glistened in the torch light with its own juices.

"Hehehe…shame I don't have a camera to preserve such art, though with you as my clay I'm sure I'll witness many more forms of beauty and art." Commented Camula as she stared hungrily at the keeper's ass and pussy. "I certainly would have love to immortalize this with a picture." Tearing her eyes from the glorious view she looked directly into the eyes of her slave.

"But for now I think you've had that thing far too long my slave….take it off, NOW!" She ordered with great force, her eyes illuminated with a bloody glow.

Trembling, Ishizu stood against the wall, bracing herself. Bowing her head. With trembling fingers she hooked the sides of her thong and lowered it down timidly, giving her mistress a full view of her red, naked ass, a small trickle of liquid gliding down her inner thigh from her pussy. The thong touched down on the floor and the guardian proceeded kick it away towards where her other clothes remained.

She turned back to face her Mistress.

"Did I say you could stand up?" Camula spat.

Slap

Ishizu's face whipped round to face the wall, her right cheek branded with the shape of her new Mistress' hand.

"Turn around" Camula ordered, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

Ishizu timidly turned on her heels to face her new mistress, the second she did so a hand clapped itself over her right breast causing her to cry out once again.

"Ummm….firm yet soft" Camula muttered with her signature predatory smirk as she proceeded to grope the breast. "And so beautiful." She lowered her head to the left breast.

"They are simply...irresistible." Her tongue snaked out past her lips, gliding over Ishizu's nipple, lightly pinching it, causing Ishizu to stiffen as the vampire deposited several small licks upon it, as her hand proceeded to massage her right breast.

Camula looked up, seeing her slave´s cheeks turning a deeper bloody shade as her breaths started to increase and grow more rapid as small sounds erupted from her mouth. "Hehehe look at you." She began, standing up and slowly applying more force to the breast, her sharpened nails nipping at the tender flesh, eliciting pained winces from Ishizu.

"The great keeper of this tomb…how I wish others could see you now." her fingers slammed together, trapping the nipple between them in their icy grip, Ishizu felt a cold shiver shoot up her spine.

"I'm not sure whether they would be ashamed of you….or JEALOUS OF ME." Her fingers slid down until her thumb and forefinger took hold of the erect nipple, twisting it harshly causing a choked scream to emerge from the guardian as the vampiress proceeded to pull and twist with growing force, loving how the girl's back would arch, she released the nipple, allowing it to slap back into place.

"I think jealous." She laughed, grabbing the breast with great force, feeling her own pussy quiver at the pained expression that spread across her slave's face. "After all I'm sure there are many who would wish to be in my shoes right now." She release the breast as her hand snuck its way down. "Or maybe….someone already has been?" Passing her belly the hand stopped just an inch above Ishizu´s pussy. "I wonder….." Her dark bloody eyes narrowing at the Egyptian beauty Camula let her fingers caress the wet labia. "….If I slide my fingers in here…." Ishizu´s breathing grew faster, a thin layer of glistening sweat over her tanned body, small moans escaping her as the slender, icy fingers proceeded to play and spread her.

"…What will I find?" The vampiress allowed the tip of her finger to enter the warm, wet cavern. "Would I find that you are as sacred as your title implies?" A second finger joined the first, both lightly wiggling, caressing Ishizu, causing her to tremble. "Or will it reveal that you are as slutty as the cloth you wear?" Drops fell from her pussy as she continuously teased and fingered her cunt, her fingers moving faster and faster, beginning to enter the cavern inch by inch, each one eliciting more moans and gasps from her slave.

"So tell me my dear…" Camula´s face moved closer to Ishizu's as the vampiress, whispering into her ear. "What...are…you my dear?" The vampiress allowed her mouth to open…her fangs ready to sink into Ishizu's neck and bite her, awaiting her anticipated answer.

The keeper continued to moan, her breath shuddering as she struggle to form the words the to answer her mistress' question.

"I…ah…I…ah…I" Finally she took a deep breath, a little spark of light erupted in her eyes as they narrowed.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar…..keeper and guardian of the millennium items and tomb keeper of the ancient secrets of the formerly nameless Pharaoh Atem, ex-bearer of the Millennium Necklace."

Camula´s mouth closed, a tight frown forming upon her face, her fingers stopping their movements and slowly retracting from Ishizu´s cunt. The last member of the vampire race stood tall in front of the keeper, her eyes darker, brewing with an inner anger slowly growing inside her. Finally her left hand shoot like a bolt of lightning, striking Ishizu´s right cheek with her divine wrath, the force of her blow enough to make her stagger back from her mistress.

"You fucking bitch!" Roared the vampiress "You are not any of those fancy titles!…You are nothing! Period!" With great speed the vampiress struck the keeper with a roundhouse kick, sending the Egyptian beauty flying until she struck a pillar, falling to the floor. The vampiress walked slowly towards the fallen girl. Her eyes glowing with unholy light as her hair seems to come to life with an invisible breeze.

In her hand the Millennium Rod illuminated brightly, a blast of light erupting from the head and striking Ishizu once again.

"You are not a guardian or even a person anymore." The voice of Camula echoed throughout the tomb. "You are not even a pet, you are my slave, my toy, a simple object that only live to serve and pleasure me wherever and however I desire, you belong to me, you are my possession." The next time the Rod illuminated brightly the keeper's eyes dulled until only a dark void was left.

"You are mine and mine alone….I am your Mistress, your owner and you are my bitch…my orders are absolute…do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes." Ishizu answered with a vacant tone.

"Yes what!?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good, at least that is clear." Camula said, anger still in her tone. "But don't think you are free of punishment…you've your fun…now it's time to serve." She stepped forward, lightly lifting her skirt a touch, showing more of her slender legs and drawing her slave's attention to her bloody heels.

"Now come here and kiss my foot, then you may proceed to clean it with your lowly tongue."

With great effort the now broken keeper stumbled to her feet and stepped forward, ready to walk to her mistress and fulfil her command.

"Did I give you permission to stand? To walk?" Camula spat, her eyes flashing crimson as anger once again filled her voice. "On your knees…crawl to me like the lowly bitch that you are!"

"Sorry mistress, yes mistress." Ishizu apologized as she dropped to her knees, her right eye twitching as her bare knees slammed against the stone floor as she dropped on to all fours and started crawling towards the waiting pale foot of her mistress, trembling lightly.

She pursed her lips and bestowed a chaste kiss to Camula's red big toe, lightly licking her lips as she pulled back.

"Now clean it" Camula Spat.

Almost robotically, the slave took her mistress' foot into her hand and proceeded delicately slip the heel off her cold foot and carefully put it to the side. The red painted nails almost seeming to shine in contrast with the divine pale skin cold in the hand of the broke girl.

"I want you to kiss it." Ordered the vampiress "This is your new position, your job, what you live for, why you exist so you better do it right."

Keeping a hand under the sole Ishizu close her lips on the top and slowly began to leave small kiss all over the cold skin, shivering at the feel of cool tops of Camula's feet beneath her warm lips. The sand beauty soon started going down towards the toes bestowing each with a kiss.

"Now lick it." Instructed Camula, her voice once again filled with pleasure at having the keeper at her feet, eagerly kissing and licking them eager to please her. "Clean them with those lips and that lowly tongue of yours." Without complaint or objection, the guardian extended her tongue and slowly beginning to allow it to glide over the skin, back and forth before her mouth returned to her toes, swallowing down any grime, dirt, sand and sweat the her tongue managed to procure from her mistress' feet.

The hot wet appendage slid between the big and the second toe as she cleaned the small space, tasting and savouring the taste of her cold toes. Ishizu then proceeded to take all her toes into her mouth, making sure to wrap her tongue around each and every one, sucking them, cleaning and swallowing small amounts of sweat, grime, sand and even droplets of blood she found there.

"Ummm… oh that's right." Camula groaned, her anger diminishing as soon as the jolts of pleasure shot up from her toes, her back arching in pleasure, her own pussy twitching eagerly. "Now the sole…clean every inch of it."

Lightly raising her mistress´ foot a bit, Ishizu lowered herself as to not cause Camula discomfort or risk her losing her balance, not caring for her own discomfort as she proceeded to glide her tongue over the hardened flesh of the beautiful heel to the tip of sexy big toe, to the tip of the pointed toenail, a trickle of blood seeping onto the nail as it lightly punctured her tongue, her tongue quickly licking it up, ashamed for dirtying Camula's toe with dirty blood. She dragged her tongue back down to the heel, trailing it over every inch of the foot, wrapping her lips around the heel and proceeding to suck on it, drawing circles with her tongue inside her mouth.

Camula's fresh moans filled the tomb.

Ishizu withdrew from the heel and proceeded to drag her tongue up the divine cold sole, moving to the centre where she began to trace large circles with the tip of her tongue that got smaller and smaller with each lap it made.

"Ummm….yeah like that…ohhh good…you are very good at this slave…" Camula moaned, feeling herself relax at the pleasurable sensations of Ishizu's tongue on her sole as it licked her clean. "Ahhh..now..umm…continue like that…" The tingling sensation of her pussy growing stronger with each lap of the hot, wet tongue as she looked down at her slave with hungry.

"You are…oooh…really good using your tongue." Using her free hand, she hiked her skirt even further, revealing her blood red panties "….oooh…now my pet…..go up….kissing my legs and don't stop until I tell you."

Following the command Ishizu lowered the foot and began to lead a trail of kisses from the tips of Camula's toes, up to her beautiful ankles, up the inside of her long, slender legs, kissing every miniscule inch Camula would allow her to kiss with hunger. Kiss after kiss she ascended until she found herself kissing her inner thighs, a mere few inches away from her mistress' wet panties.

"Stop there!" Ordered Camula, stopping Ishizu´s ascension in her tracks. Using her other hand to hold up her skirt, the Millennium Rod aiding her in doing so, Camula moved aside her panties with her free hand, showing her pale, shaven pussy.

"Now my pet I want you to lick…lick and feed on your mistress…drink of my nectar be honoured that I let you taste me and rejoice in its flavour."

Almost like she had been starved for days, the dark beauty lapped at Camula's pussy. llicking hungrily at the small drops that escaped due to her previous actions. Ishizu couldn't help but moan at the flavour that soon filled her mouth as her mind screamed at her to gain more of the sacred liquid that now her mistress give to her, all resistance banished to the back and furthest corners of her mind by the ancient magic of the sacred treasure.

The last of the vampires couldn't help but let small moans escape her mouth as the tongue of her slave buried itself inside her folds, twisting, twirling and wiggling, desperately trying to reach its deepest core.

"Ah...that's right my pet…ah…lick…and eat your mistress….umm…this is why you exist…don't stop until I tell you…umm." Ishizu's movements began to increase in speed, following the orders of her mistress. At the same time her new mind-set caused her own pussy to start leaking again, staining the inside of her legs.

"Yeah…ah….ah…" The screams of ecstasy from the vampire increasing with each lap of her slave's tongue, Ishizu's mouth found her small button and soon began to suck at it, even lightly nipping and grazing it with her teeth.

"Ah yes there…Don't! Stop!" Camula placed her hand on the back of Ishizu´s head, forcing it into her pussy as she grabbed the hair of her slave forcibly.

Meanwhile, Ishizu also felt a pressure building in her core as the pain in her head and the taste in her mouth combine causing her to feel like she was about to explode, but couldn't do anything without her mistress' order or permission, moaning into her mistress' pussy was all she could.

"Ah…you dirty…ah…little… ah…slave…ah…..you better…umm…you better…ohhh be thankful for…ah ah…Thissss!" The last vampire reached her climax and soon Ishizu felt her mouth be filled with her mistress´s juices, spurts of cum erupting from her mouth as it quickly filled, bouncing back and staining her face and hair.

"Swallow slave!" Camula cried out, Ishizu swiftly began jugging down as much of Camula's cum as she was able.

However that was also her limit and soon she also came and soon her gurgled screams joined her mistress´s as her face and hair received a second coat of Camula's divine cum as she moaned and drank of her mistress.

The fallen guardian fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. Just in front of her Camula also recovered her strength although thanks to her status as a vampire it didn't take that long. However, this allowed her eyes to notice something sooner.

"You're dirty slave!" She screamed with anger. Ishizu tried to see what could have angered her mistress when suddenly she felt a bare foot stomping over her pussy causing a new scream of both pain and pleasure to erupt from her, filling the tomb.

"You are really a bitch aren't you?...enjoying even your punishment eh?" Camula spat in anger as she ground her foot against Ishizu´s pussy.

"I don't remember giving you permission to cum…I don't recall ordering you to cum with me either….you can't cum with me or before me, only when I order it can you cum!" She yelled, increasing the pressure.

"Yes mistress…I'm sorry mistress!" Cried the slave.

Camula finally withdrew her foot away from the sensitive pussy of her slave.

"Now look at this" she said feeling her sole wet. "Dirty again… clean it!" Shaking Ishizu knelt before her mistress and proceeded to lick her own fluids from beneath the sole until it was clean, shimmering with her saliva. "Now my shoe." Ishizu turned to seize the shoe, Camula taking the opportunity to wipe the saliva off her sole onto her slave's hair, making good use of it. taking hold of the shoe Ishizu turned back again with great care returned the shoe to the divine foot it belonged to.

"I should really punish you further for thinking you can go ahead cum without my permission slave." Camula spat, grabbing a handful of Ishizu´s hair, relishing in the pained cry she received.

"Maybe I should cut your soft hair away until nothing is left on your head." She then proceed to rub it against her pussy. "Although it makes a wonderful towel and a lovely toerag." She continued before letting it go, now more wet that before.

Lick me clean slave…I want you to clean my pussy with your lowly tongue and then dry it with your hair." Immediately Ishizu launch herself to her mistress using her tongue to lick away any and all of her mistress' delectable nectar from her pussy and inner thighs. "Or maybe I should do something more entertaining….maybe use pins on those breasts of yours and leave you like that for a few days, although I think you would actually enjoy that." The tongue of Ishizu soon reached her mistress´s pussy again as she make sure to get to the last drop of cum.

"Or maybe I should test your sacred region with my own heels or any of the torches that light this dreary place." finally Ishizu finished cleaning her mistress and proceeded to dry her regal pussy and thighs with her hair, sullying her locks with saliva and any cum she had missed in her cleaning and was once again kneeling before the vampiress.

"Unfortunately right now we don't have time, there is still much to do before the night is over…but be assured," She added with glowing eyes. "That later I will be sure to punish you properly slave." Her voice caused Ishizu to tremble.

The vampire then walked to where the guardian had left her clothes…swiftly she snatches the clothes roughly before tossing the underclothes callously to her slave, keeping hold of the long dress. Then in front of her she grabs the dress part and tears a big chunk of it off.

"You can only wear this! Burn those underclothes and any others, you are lucky I am letting you wear that, and even that is so we don't draw unwanted attention." She threw the ruined dress to her. "Then I want you to collect the rest of those items." She said pointing to the stone where the other 6 millennium items still rest "It would be a shame to leave such valuable treasures behind and I'm sure I will find uses for them later, I want them ready to move within the hour…and if you miss even one…" the eyes of the vampire glow as she revealed her fangs once again "You will graduate from slave to dinner." she then started to walk away from her slave.

"I will see if there is something else here I can use…after all." A smirk upon her face. "I need to be prepared when I return to Duel Academy." She left the fallen guardian get dressed. The dress was still usable but now it would show the full of her legs and thighs. And soon move to where the sacred objects rest. For a moment she stopped, her eyes rest on a necklace and the reflection of her almost if she was trying to tell her something, but the orders of the mistress were absolute and soon each one of the 6 left millennium items were taken out of their resting place once again.

A/N This one is a series tester and each chapter of this series would involve Camula getting a new slave and dominating them in any method that is requested, a poll would be posted after each chapter with available next slaves and I would plan on taking Camula to Duel Academy, and Shadow Creatures and Duel Spirits would also be available for slaves too and I may be able to use the Egyptian past versions too and Camula can have current slaves dominate the new to be slaves if it is requested.

A poll will be posted on whether or not you would like to see this as a series; I'll also accept private messages and reviews.


	4. Doing it Kobold Style

Title: Doing it Kobold Style  
Co-written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Ranma 1/2 , Monster Musume  
Characters: Ranma Saotome, Polt  
Cameos: Akane Tendo  
Started: 20/05/2018  
Finished: 23/05/2018  
Warning Contains: Sweat Fetish, Furry, Anthros, Muscle Fetish, Sensitive Tail, Licking, Blowjob, Male Cum Drinking, Armpit Fetish, Kobold, Monster Girl, Multiple Orgasms, Foot Fetish, Toe Sucking, Cum Inflation, Impregnating

"Stupid tomboy!" Ranma muttered as he walked down the busy street. The pigtailed martial artist wore his usual red sleeveless silk shirt, black pants and slip on shoes, evidence of heavy wear lingering on the edges. "It's always the same with that tomboy…agh why did that stupid panda have to go and get me engaged to a sexless tomboy who's more likely to kill you than kiss you?"

 _Flashback…_

 _Ranma was strolling about the Tendo residence when he spied Nabiki reading a magazine._

" _Too tight…" She whispered to herself._

 _"What's up Nabs?" he greeted, ignoring the middle Tendo's narrowed gaze at her nickname._

 _"Looking into a new business project but…the rules are so rigid the risks would be far too high." She sighed, before throwing the magazine to him. "Here maybe you will find it some use for it, I'll add it to your tab." She left the room before the pigtailed boy could object._

 _"Huh…" He glanced towards the article the magazine was open on; it was an advisement for the Interspecies Exchange Bill, the wanted host families. The article listed numerous rules for any future hosts and showed some examples of inter-specie girls, varying from Ogres to Lamias, to even Dryads, Mermaids, and one rather hyper looking Harpy. "Guess it's no wonder why Nabiki was so sour." He said, starting to wonder round the house as he read over the article, never being one to laze around, his father having drilled training into him so much it felt wrong not to move in some way. "The punishments certainly are harsh, more than harsh enough to ensure that even she won't dare mess with 'em."_

 _He was so absorbed into the article that he didn't even notice when Akane was coming from the opposite direction and accidentally bumping into her._

" _Hey! Watch where you're going!" Akane snapped, the magazine fell, bouncing off her foot. "What the…" Her gaze fell on the picture of the Lamia, taking note of the almost sultry expression as red began to fill her gaze._

"YOU! YOU! PERVERT…HOW YOU DARE BRING THESE KIND OF MAGAZINES INTO MY HOME..I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAKISH PERERT BUT OGGLING OVER THESE! THESE…THINGS!" She screamed.

"Hey! I wasn't ogling nuthin.'"

"RANMA NO BAKA" Her Ki mallet appeared in her hand, she swung it over her shoulder and with a single almighty swing she struck her flustered fiancé before another word escaped him and sent him flying over the Nerima skyline.

 _End Flashback…_

"Where's Ryoga and Kuno when you need em'…I have a lot of pent up aggression to vent." He muttered through gritted teeth.

He came to sudden stop and glance over to the other side of the street. A large building stood out above the other with a giant sign that read 'SPORTS CLUB KOBOLD.'

"Oh?...A sport club? Hmm might be worth checking out…I wonder how different they are to dojos." He mused allowed before setting off across the road. He walked through the double automatic doors, instantly noticing the great number of exercise machines, and gym equipment that filled the interior of the building.

"Whoa this place looks like they have it all." His eyes filled with wonder as he took in every inch of the room, taking particular interest in the boxing equipment, like the sand bags and practice dummies, he doubted they would last long in his training regimen but he couldn't help how he lingered on them.

"Why thank you." Answered a proud voice. "I'm always ready for someone who wants to work out their bodies to the maximum."

Ranma turned to the girl…or more specific a Liminal, a Kobold, she appeared to be an almost human woman with a wolfish nose, tail, ears, and covered in fur. Her body was very athletic; possessing muscular arms and legs and a trim abdomen. She wore a midriff revealing black shirt with the sports club's name on emblazed on it, that seemed to press her well-endowed breasts together enhancing them, and an unzipped track coat on top; denim hot pants; thigh straps and wristbands, a dog collar round her neck and athletic sneakers.

"Hi there." She greeted in a peppy energetic voice. "I'm Polt owner and head coach of this fine establishment, are you here to exercise and push your body to its limits?"

Ranma smiled, he liked the energetic tone and demeanour of the girl…and he had to admit her canine 'features' look rather cute, much better than a c-c-catgirl.

"Hey...I'm Ranma Saotome." He introduced himself with a polite now. "And yeah I was hoping to spare a few minutes and work out some frustration, maybe test out the facilities."

"Ahh so wanted to work off some stress?" she laughed, jumping a little on the spot. "Well you are in the right place!" She stepped closer to him, entering his personal space and pulled out a small notebook. "So what workout method do you prefer?...Some weights? The running band?...Swimming?...umm You seems like the agile type so gymnastics or maybe yoga?"

Ranma released a small snicker.

"Well I'm a martial artist so…"

"Say no more!" Polt yipped grabbing Ranma´s hand and pulling him to another room that appeared to be specifically geared towards fighting, there was a collection of sandbags, punching bags, workout gear and karate mats piled up in the corner. "Here we have the ultimate edition of all the equipment necessary for a hard routine of any style!" She announced with pride.

"Umm this one look strong." Said Ranma as he approached a big black sandbag.

"Oh! That one was designed for ogres, minotaur and other stronger Liminals…so I recommend…"

PAF

PAF

PAF

PAF

"WAHHHHH!" Polt all but screamed as Ranma began to kick and punch the bag with all his strength without injuring himself.

"Not bad…this is quite good for training, better than the regular kind…" He said with his signature smirk before stepping back from the sandbag and launching himself into a flurry of punches and kicks as he almost dances around the room, going through his usual kata quickly.

After getting over her initial surprise Polt's expression became one of awe and admiration as she took in the execution of the pigtailed boy's movements.

"Whoa…" A huge grin split across the Kobold's face. "YEAH THAT'S THE SPIRIT PUSH TO THE MAX!" She cried before jumping to a closer, smaller, bag and starting hitting it as her own energy began to swell up inside her, threatening to overflow.

"I'm always up to give my 100%!" Polt yelled before turning to face him. "What? You tired?"

"Hahaha haven't even got started." He laughed, his cocky smirk growing with each strike. Polt's felt her own cheeks stretch as her own smile grew as she began to almost compete with the martial artist.

Almost an hour later both stopped taking deep breaths but smirking and grinning at the other.

"Ah ah…hahaha…not bad…ah ah…you have spirit…ah Ranma-kun." Said Polt with a smile.

"Heh you're not bad yourself Polt." Ranma laughed as he let his eyes roam over her body, his cheeking tinting with a faint blush as he noticed her breaths rising and falling rapidly as her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted haughtily. "You have a good build and you are very agile too." The Kobold blushed at the comment. "Ahh…you know while hitting a bag might help with the stress I still feel something is missing…" His eyes fell on the pile of mats. "Say Polt do you feel up to a friendly spar?"

"ohhh a spar?...not bad idea." Polt laughed, part of her hoping to get an insight at the boy's…no man's style for the exercise regimen in her own gym. She unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulder, the fabric of her shirt clinging to her breasts, slight sweat stains peeping out beneath her underarms. She stretched her arms over her head as she approached the pile before dragging one from the top and placing it in the centre of the room.

Ranma smiled and took off his shirt, now also damp with perspiration and tossed it aside, revealing his toned muscles and torso, almost glinting in the artificial light. Polt couldn't help but stare as he walked over to the mat and took a relaxed stance in front of her, she fear a familiar tingling heat between her cheeks and hoped her fur concealed her burning cheeks as she forced herself to look away from his chest.

"Ready?" He asked, drawing her attention back to him, they made eye contact.

"I'm always ready!" Answered the Kobold with a grin.

The two launched themselves at one another.

It was like an exotic dance as the two different styles collided, Kobold's animalistic instincts and reflexes mixing almost fluidly with Ranma's chaotic style and twisted reflexes. Both moving with superior speed and grace, drops of sweat flying from their bodies as they sliced through the air, each unnaturally balanced as they danced together, their hearts pounding as they admired the beauty of the others style, something had been able to do in quite some time, one from the customers she attracted and the other due to the constant death battles he and sometimes she was drawn into by rivals and would-be lovers.

Ranma was the first to admit that he was having fun. Polt maybe didn't possess any formal training but she was fast and agile, able to think quickly on her feet and manage to evade a good number of attacks, keep herself guarded and even strike back a little. She was stronger than she looked, he could feel the force of her hits when he caught them or when she blocked his. In fact a part of his brain was taking notes on the kobold's style, she was energetic, fun, an excellent sparring partner, and even quite cute…huh where'd that come from? It was true though; she was gorgeous really, in every way, especially in the aspects that drew Ranma´s inner thoughts, her strong legs, muscular arms, beautiful firm breasts, and a cute face.

Polt on her part also found herself unable to admire both Ranma's skill and his body as their spar progressed. He was not only handsome looking for human, but he was also passionate. She could feel the energy and passion behind every strike, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he had trained from a young age. And she loved a good competition. And then there was…the scent…she could feel the tingling between her legs intensifying, a sliver of her intimate juices joining the sweat trickling down her hair leg as her nose inhaled the potent scent of his sweat, he smelled so goooood, she found her instincts craving more as she stepped in to launch a punch or pull back to catch or dodge his, a desire to burry herself in his scent and commit it to memory.

Ranma didn't even realize he was pushing past his usual level of holding back until he slid his leg beneath the Kobold and pinned her to the mat, smirking he leaned in and kissed her lips chastely, the sharp vinegary scent of sweaty body mixed with a hint of wet dog entering his nose, his cheeks turning pink as he felt a familiar stiffening in his pants.

Polt yipped, acting on impulse she licked his cheek, Ranma's eyes widened, Polt's own cheeks flushing with embarrassment; she took her chance and rolled over, pinning Ranma to the mat.

"Oh know you don't." Ranma lightly pulled her tail.

"Ah!" Polt moaned as she suddenly found herself pinned by the pigtailed martial artist again.

Both found themselves drawn into one another's eyes, their hearts pounding within their chests as their breaths became harder and more ragged, sweat running down their faces as both their faces were enveloped in blushes of exertions, embarrassment and arousal. Ranma swallowed hard, Polt´s face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…he wanted her closer.

Polt felt her instincts urging her on, to claim the male that was over her…to show how good of a female she was for him, to claim him as her mate and give of herself to him. She raised her head from the mat.

"Polt…" his voice shaking a little.

"Ranma…" Her own voice failing her but her admiration filling the single beautiful word.

Polt began to give into her instincts and Ranma following both his gut and his heart. Their faces neared one another close and their lips pressed against together and they lost one another in a soft, affectionate kiss.

They separated and briefly stared into another's eyes, Ranma's storm blue staring into her sapphire ones…and they kissed again. This time it lasted longer; both moaning into the other's kiss, as Ranma´s tongue met Polt's, both battling for dominance.

Ranma´s rolled over, lying on the mat alongside Polt without breaking the kiss. His hands caressing her back as their bodies drew together. Ranma groaned into the kiss as he felt her crotch brush over the bulge in his pants, Polt yipped cutely, their lips parted.

"Oh Ranma…" She moaned and before dragging her tongue from his chin, over his lips, and glided over his cheeks, moaning as she felt small hairs beneath her tongue upon his cheek.

"P-Polt…" Ranma stammered, Polt dragged her tongue back his face and down his neck, moaning at his salty taste and started to suck the sweaty sensitive flesh, spurred on by the martial artist's pleasurable groans.

"Ohhh" the Kobold moaned as her tongue tasted the salty flesh of what her mind now was calling her human. Giving him long dog like kisses as she began to descend towards Ranma´s chest.

"Ah...Polt that…" moaned, he never thought he and a girl would end like this. But now the soft passionate licks of the Kobold just after the most perfect sparring session she had ever had…it was heaven. "Oh Kami…"

Polt giggled as she dragged her tongue down his chest and lapping at his sweaty body as she reached his nipple and began to suckle and lap at it like a nursing pup. The hot appendage sending pleasure shivers across his skin as his bugle continued to grow, pulsating beneath his pants and lightly rubbing Polt's crotch, eliciting adorable yips and moans from the Kobold as she lapped at his salty nipple.

Polt paused her excited tongue, yipping against as she felt Ranma's member give another twitch. Her cheeks glowing she continued descent, leaving a small trail of saliva mixed with sweat as her long tongue traveled down Ranma´s body to the trim of his pants. Pulling back a little brought her hands and hooked her fingers round the waist bands of his pants and underwear and pulled them down, yipping with excitement as she watched Ranma's long member spring free of its confines and slap her face, with another yip she forced Ranma onto his back, her tail wagging as she eyed his large cock hungrily, drooling a little.

"Ahh Polt!" Ranma moaned as he felt his naked cock's tip brush her soft lips, his member throbbing from the brief contact. Polt's tongue lashed out again and dragged itself from his base to his tip, moaning at his taste, the scent of his sex and sweat driving her insane, her tail wagging harder and faster than ever before her tongue began flicking and dragging from the tip of his cock to the base, going up and down. "Ahh...P-Polt ahh!"

The Kobold parted her lips and took his tip into her mouth, moaning with him as she proceeded to take his whole length into her mouth.

"Ahhhhh!" Ranma cried out in pleasure as the hot mouth of the Liminal closed around his member, her tongue taste his cock as she moaned around it and began to move her head up and down.

"Ah Polt! That…ahhh feels…ummm ahhh"

Polt proceeded to rap her tongue around his throbbing cock, squeezing his member as she bobbed her head, moaning excitedly as precum started to ooze from his tip.

"Oh…Kami…" Ranma moaned, reaching down he grabbed her hair and started to push and pull her with her motions, spurring her on, encouraging her to go faster as his fingers acted on their own accord and started to scratch her behind her ear.

Polt's eyes, her breath becoming more ragged, her tail wagging faster as she felt her pussy start to drool in her panties, already soaked with a mixture of sweat and her juices.

Ranma moaned as he felt her hot breath grow faster around his cock, one of her canines catching his tip creating an odd mix of light pain and pleasure, a small spurt of cum drooling from his tip over her hot tongue, she started moving faster, yipping at his salty taste.

"So good." She moaned around him.

Spurred on more by Ranma's moans and her desire to taste more of the delicious, hot, thick liquid again Polt move her head even faster, her vision even losing focus as she did so.

"Ah…ah Polt I...ahh…I'm…" Ranma felt pleasure like he hadn't in his life, his hand also beginning to work more behind the ear of the Kobold and lightly pulling at its tip making Polt to yip in pleasure, oh her yips felt so good on his cock. "I...I…" a hard pressure grew within him as he reached his limit. "AHHHHH" with a single thrust Polt's eyes widened as she felt the tip slam against the back of her throat and she felt her mouth quickly fill with the salty semen of the martial artist, she quickly began to gulp down his salty cum hungrily, moaning at his taste round his cock.

"Ahhhh…so tasty." Finally Polt released his member, a trickle of semen and drool sliding down her chin, which she quickly captured with her tongue and slowly swallowed, Ranma shivered, his cock twitching at the sight.

"Ah…ah...ah…" Ranma breathed, catching his breath. "That was…ah…ah"

Polt smiled and giggled at seeing his red face, her own glowing again.

"Yeah was something." She smiled, still panting a little. "Hehehe well its seems you have a good stamina after all to manage to last like this after all the exercise and sparring earlier."  
 **  
**"Oh you're surprised?" Ranma said finally recoveringhis breath and sitting up, his cocky smirk returning.

"W-Well uhhh…no…I knew you would have a good stamina after our spar…" She blushed.

"Well then…" With a single quick motion Ranma pounced and pinned Polt against the mat, smirking down at her. "I think it's my turn to test your stamina." His smirk sent pleasurable shivers up her spine, her tail involuntarily wagging again.

"I'm always ready."

Ranma´s hand reached to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up until her breast where visible, he released the fabric, enjoying how it pooled atop her furry voluptuous breasts, making them appear even more alluring, her sweaty scent now even stronger, his cock throbbed between his legs.

"Let's began then." He leaned in and began to kiss her furry neck as his hands grabbed her right breast and began to massage it rather roughly, smirking at the sudden yelps and moans that erupted from the Kobold's lips.

"Ahhhh Ranma!" Now it was time for Polt to cry out in pleasure as he began lick and suck at her neck, swallowing the sweat he liberated from her soft fur, as his rough hand worked on her breasts massaging it with precision and care.

 _'Hmm almost makes me want to thank the old ghoul for this.'_ He thought to himself. During his time trapped on his female form Ranma did some exploration on his now female body, he found her breasts could be quite sensitive when touched the right way, especially when he treated them roughly. Now that experience helped him bringing some pleasure at the girl under him.

Polt devolved into a chorus of yips, moans, whines of pleasure as Ranma travelled up and down her neck with his tongue. His hand gropes her breast and massages it to later grasp her nipple with his finger and repeat his attentions.

"Ahh Ranma!"

Polt…you are so beautiful." He moaned into her almost on instinct. The taste of her sweat on her fur and skin of the Kobold was unique to him. Wanting to repay her attentions earlier he began to lick his way down until his mouth find itself over the other furry breast.

"kyahhh...Ranma!" She yelped in pleasure, her thighs rubbing together as she felt her panties rub against her slick pussy. Ranma moved his left hand away from her breast, down her moist, furry body and towards her shorts. "Umm?...ah Ranma umm…" She moaned as he began to rub over the crotch of her shirts.

"So wet." He moaned as he felt the moist fabric beneath his fingers.

"Ah…umm what did you...umm expect?...Ahh!"

His smirk grew, enjoying her cute moans and yips. He moved forward and began drag his tongue over her furry breast, flicking her nipple before moving up and towards her damp, hot armpit.

"Ah! Ranma! Wait..ahhh that place…ahh its tooo...ahhhh!" She cried as he began to lap at her pit, slurping up her salty sweat, groaning at her taste.

"Delicious…" He moaned as his hand slipped inside her shorts and beneath the waste line of her panties, her finger stroking her wet lips.

"Oh! Ranma…" Polt moaned as Ranma traced his index finger over her clit, making small circle motions over her erect nub as his middle finger slid over her lips, slowly forcing them to parts as it dips lower, stopping as the tip started to push its way in.

"Oh Kami…" Polt gasped as her legs spread further and she lightly thrusted her hips, panting haughtily.

His middle finger dipped inside her hot, wet cavern, eliciting another moan of ecstasy from the Kobold. She was so tight, he let out an involuntary groan as he felt her slick walls squeezed him as he moved his finger slowly deeper into her hot wet channel, wiggling inside her as he began to purse his lips against her pits, kissing them softly and sucking up her salty sweat.

"Ahhhh!…Ranma...oh Kami ahhhh!" Polt began to move her hips, thrusting them against his Ranma's fingers as he wiggled his middle finger inside her sopping cunt, caressing her inner walls.

His tongue moving up and down her armpit hungrily; as he teased her breast with his other hand, forcing her pointed nipple against his palm as he massaged her furry tit.

"Ah! Ranma…Ranma!" She whimpered as the martial artists slipped a second finger into her tight hole, moving them in and out faster and faster, a mixture of pleasure and erotic pain filling her cunt on, filling her with unbearable pleasure as she pleaded for release, starting to make small, needy whines.

Ah!...ah!…Ranma…I...I ….AHHHHHHH!" her hips raised, her back arching. Ranma felt her hot cum squeezing round his finger, bathing them before erupting from her quivering cunt and flooding out of her pussy, pooling into a small puddle on the mat. "Oh KAMIII!"

Polt went limp atop the mat as she tried to catch her breath, her long tongue reaching over her chin as she panted.

Slowly Ranma removed his fingers from her pussy with a small moist, flapping sound as he pushed his face into her armpit as she rested her arms over her head. It was weird he knew he what he was doing would make Akane scream pervert to the four winds and launch him into the stratosphere, but it felt, and smelled so goooood. He inhaled her musky scent deeply, groaning into her, as the scent of her vinegary sweat and wet fur filled his nostrils, shuddering in pleasure as a wave of happiness and content washed over him, something none of the other girls had accomplished. Not Shampoo, not Kodachi – each always made sure to press their bodies against his, grinding their squishy breasts against him…the artificial perfumes and pheromones that saturated their bodies enough to make him gag – not Ukyo who always carried the lingering scent of her okonomiyaki and while delicious was nothing compared to this – and certainly not Akane, her anger and rage fuelled Ki tainting her scent.

But with Polt…what he felt was something beyond special; it was like her scent drew him towards her, like they were meant to be together. He wanted to know more, and the idea of knowing more of her brought on a new wave of joy, and the concept of exploring more of this acidic musky scent had his manhood throbbing, reaching out and brushing through the wet fur of her stomach, eliciting a mixture of a laugh and a moan from the pigtailed martial artist.

Polt, for her part, was at the edge of losing all control and reason to her instincts, every one of them screaming at her to take this man and mate with him and give of herself…and who could blame her?...the man at her side was everything she looked for in a mate and more, he was strong, competitive, agile, had spirit and strong-willed…and that scent...his sweat, tears, and even blood combining into the glorious essence of an alpha male. His warm affection drawing her in further, if he did just one more thing…Ranma pressed his lips against her moist pit and nipped at her fur.

Oh fuck it!… she wanted him NOW!

Before Ranma knew what was happening Polt flipped him over, straddling him and grinding her herself against his cock, whining as she felt his hard throbbing cock beneath the fabric that clung to her sweaty sopping pussy.

"P-Polt?" He stared into her lust filled eyes, her panting escalating and her tail wagging frantically.

"I need you Ranma-kun, I need you inside me right now!" She moaned as she lifted herself above him and with a single hand pulled off her drenched pants and tossed them away, showering Ranma with droplets of her sweat before removing her black panties, stained with her cum and sweat, she tossed them onto his face, moaning as she watched Ranma's cheeks burned as he inhaled her worn panties.

"L-Let's see who has more stamina." She moaned, shuddering as took hold his cock and positioned it so the tip brushed her sopping slit, eliciting another mixture of pleasurable moans and whines.

"Ah…Polt!" He felt her hot walls stretch around his cock, lubricating the saliva soaked appendage with her sweat and cum, arching his back and moaning, soon joined by Polt's as she lowered herself onto his member, the scent of sex and pungent sweat filled his mind as he inhaled the scent of her used panties.

"Ugh ahhhh…Ranma..ahhhhh!" She moaned as she lowered herself onto him, gasping in pain and pleasure as she felt him stretch her channel. "Oh Kami!"

"Ah Polt ahhhh!" He gasped out in pleasure as she felt her sopping cunt squeezing round his cock, quivering as if trying to milk him. Her tight walls throbbing as her hips dropped down on his, fully impaled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed, her tongue falling out her mouth as she threw her head back and she start to lightly rock against him. "Yes!…Yes!…Ranma!…so good!" She grabbed her breasts, massaging them roughly as she began to build momentum, lifting and dropping herself on his cock.

"Ahhh Polt" Ranma cry as she began rock harder, back and forth, up and down, the sound of flesh smacking and ecstasy filled moans echoing throughout the empty gym as Polt moved with all the force she could muster as she felt Ranma's cock pulsate inside her salivating cunt.

"Yes! Yes! Ahhh oh Kami! Yes!" She screamed. "Come on! Ahh give! Ahh! Give it ah to MEEEE!" Her hands moved to her breasts, her fingers pulling her nipples as she roughly gripped her chest.

"Ugh! Polt! Ah! Ah! Ah!" The martial artist groaned as his member was been squeezed by her inner walls. His hands rose up and gripped her hips, her soft wet fur slipping pleasantly between his fingers as he aided her in her movements.

"Ah! Ah! Come on! Ah! Ah! Give me all! Ah! Ah!…Give me all your effort!" She cried out as she the pressure growing inside of her.

"Oh Polt!" Ranma moaned as the pungent of her panties filled his mind as her tight cunt squeezed his cock, its throbbing getting more intense as he felt his pre-cum start to drool from his cock, mixing with her love juices as he neared his limit. "Oh! Oh! Oh Kami!" His hands balled into fists on her hips, her fur pooling in his closed palms. "AHHHHHH!"

They cried out in ecstasy together as her cunt clamped down on his cock, her pussy erupting in her hot juices as his cock spewed his hot semen inside of her. Polt howling in pleasure as she felt his thick, hot cum fill her tight hole and start to drool out of her pussy and round his cock, pooling on Ranma's naked abdomen.

Polt gasped out in exhaustion, falling forward until she fell onto Ranma, her furry breasts pressed against his firm, muscular torso, eliciting another cute whine from the Kobolt, her eyes closing as she inhaled his musky scent, moaning softly.

"Ahh! Ah!...I think…Ah! That was a tie." She sighed, her pupils dilated as she basked in the afterglow, a small smile upon her face. "But...ah!...You must admit...ah!…I almost…won." She groaned, every small movement causing a new eruption of pleasure inside of her as she felt Ranma's semi-hard cock shift inside her sensitive cunt.

Ranma's eyes snapped open, his fire returning, the Kobolts panties sliding onto his torso, earning him another moan from the furry girl as she inhaled a mixture of his musky scent and that of her own sweaty sex.

"Oh you almost won?" He asked cockily as he felt his energy returning to him. "Well I think it's my turn now."

"What? KYAAAA!" Polt cried in surprise when Ranma pulled himself up and caused her to fall back onto the mat. Gripping one of her legs he pulled her towards him keeping her on her side he raised one of her legs, his swelling cock slipping out from her sopping pussy and allowing him a pleasant view of wet lips, a cocktail of their cum still running out of and pooling beneath her and matting fur.

"Now let's test your endurance." He smirked cockily before moving his hips forward against, his cock returned to its full length, her brushed his tip over her sensitive opening, teasing it.

"Ahhhhh Ranma!" She whined as the boy began to move his hips forward, slipping his cock into her hot wet twat.

"Ahh.! You're still…so tight…" He moaned, gasping as he felt her tight walls clench around his slick cock.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!…umm yes…uggg….you think you can…ahhh!…Beat…ugh! Me?...Ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried as Ranma started pulling out of her pussy before driving his cock back inside her, pounding her drooling slit. "Ah!...You umm will have to…Ah! Ah! yes…do…ummm…more ah! Yes ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Do more?" His gaze moved towards the rocking foot of the Kobold as he continued to hold her leg up. "You asked for it."

He grinned, moving his hand up her leg, pushing it back and causing her knee to bend until her foot moved closer to his face, he moved his hand further upwards, leaning in her used his teeth to pull away her laces from their knot before hooking his thumb into her heel, shivering as he felt the hot wet fabric of her sweaty sock and pulled it off. The sneaker fell to the floor with a light thud, Polt's cheeks filled with colour beneath her coat as Ranma took in the sight of her once white sock clinging to her foot, her fur lines clearly visible beneath the fabric, now a deep grey with grime and sweat. A potent odour reaching his nose, a sharp groan escaping Ranma's lips as his own faced burned with embarrassment.

Ranma leaned in, pressing his face against her socked sole, moaning softly as he felt the warm damp fabric against his face; he felt her toes wiggle against his cheek, the liminal before whining and curling her toes.

Ranma's grin grew as he pursed his lips and kissed the base of her moist, covered toes, earning himself another high pitched whine, Polt arching her back and her pussy squeezing his cock harder than before, before lessening the pressure.

"Oh Ranma…" She whined softly, nipping her lower lip nervously, gaining the expression akin to a shy puppy.

"Looks like I found a weak spot." Ranma smirked as he leaned, catching the tip of her sweaty sock on her big toe between his lips, slowly pulling it away, Polt's pussy throbbing round his cock, he nipped the edge of the sock between his teeth, groaning as he felt her warm, salty sweat drip onto his tongue, his cock throbbing in her pussy, growing harder. Gasping Ranma drove his hips forward, earning a high pitched squeal from the Kobold as he slammed into her cunt, her pussy throbbing around his cock.

Ranma pulled his head back, slowly peeling the warm sock off her foot, gasping and moaning on the sock as her pussy shuddered round his cock until it finally came free and hung limply from Ranma's mouth. He took the sock from into his free hand, pressing it into his face and inhaling deeply, moaning as the odour of her extra vinegary scented sweat mixed with that of wet fur, his cock throbbing as the stench filled his mind and he had to dip briefly into the sole of ice to stop himself from cumming before her.

"Oh Kami!" Polt shivered as she suddenly felt a chill inside her cunt, her walls quivering, her toes clenching and her hands balling into firsts at her sides as she had to fight back her own orgasm.

Ranma smirked and moved towards the furry foot, admiring how the thin layer of fur clung flat to her soles and how cute her small, filed claws were, adorning her small toes like miniature tiaras, he pressed his face into her sole, inhaling her pungent scent deeply.

"Oh Ranma…" Polt shuddered as Ranma groaned as he felt her warmth against his face before slowly extending his tongue and licking the middle of her sole, the Kobold beneath him jolting as she tried to close her legs but Ranma kept them open with ease, he proceeded to drag his tongue from the base of her heel to the tip of her big toes tiara, Polt thrashed beneath him, her cunt squeezing his cock harshly as she neared her limit again, her tongue hanging out as she panted, her eyes full of arousal.

"So good." Ranma moaned as he opened his mouth and took her toes into his mouth, groaning as he felt her lightly scratch his tongue and he started to suckle and slurp up her salty, earthy sweat, swallowing it thirstily. His cock throbbing in her snatch, she tasted so good.

"Oh Ranma!" Polt cried as her pussy clamped down on Ranma's cock.

"Oh yes!" Ranma moaned as his tongue began to move faster, channeling his speed of the chestnuts roasting on an open fire technique as he began to lick and suck Polt´s toes making sure to give each of her delicious toes special attention, bathing ever inch with his tongue.

"Ugh ah no…ah that's oh! Kami!…cheating! Umm! so good! Ah! Ah!" Both reaching their limits again as Ranma moaned around her furry toes as his cock erupted in her snatch, filling her once again with his semen, her lower tummy even bulging a little.

"AHHHHH!" Polt felt Ranma´s semen fill her tight canal, her own creamy filling erupting around his cock and mixing with his hot thick cum.

The boy slowly pulled back, the foot carefully sliding out of his mouth, small string of saliva connecting his lips to the cute, furry digits, there fur now clinging to her toes, the strands of spit splitting as he leaned in and gave the sole one last warm kiss, earning another gasp from the Kobold before proceeding to lower her leg back down, pulling himself out of her slit, cum gushing out of her snatch like a running faucet as he tried to catch his breath while Polt panted like a bitch in heat, still laid on the mat, sweat pooling around her body, no doubt leaving a permanent imprint of her shape into it.

Polt made a mental note to take this particular mat home, it wasn't like any of her customers could use it in its current condition and there was no way she was going to wash these memories and these mixed scents away.

"Ah...ah...that...ah…was playing…ah…dirty." Polt panted, her blush even more noticeable now as flecks of red peaked out from beneath her fur.

"Ah...and…uff…and throwing your panties on my face wasn't?" Ranma replied with a smirk only to chuckle at the expression of the Kobold. "Hahaha ah ah…shame another…uff tie!" He added cockily.

"Oh no mister." Objected Polt with force, her own smirk forming. "You are not quitting on me now." She slowly started to stand back up, her legs trembling and cum dribbling from her pussy and running down her inner thighs. "I…I still can go one more time!" She declared, still panting. "Time to break the tie ah...ah…if you can take it that...ah is."

Ranma, not one to ever turn down a challenge rose to his feet, smirking as he made eye contact with the Liminal.

"I'm always ready…for anything." He replied, his breathing becoming more controlled.

"Good…in that case…catch!" Said Polt and to his surprise she pounced at him and wrapped her legs round him and binding her arms round his neck. Ranma stumbled back a step before managing to regain control and maintain his balance and placed once hand on Polts and another beneath her firm buttocks, smirking as he felt her tail wagging furiously just above his hand.

"Whoa!" He laughed.

"Hahaha this will be the final round, winner takes all." She laughed, a lustful tone infiltrating her voice as she tried to not shudder and squirm as she felt his hand cup her ass and lightly squeeze it on reflex.

"Let's see if how strong you really are." She freed one of her hands before reaching down towards his member, lightly squeezing it as her fingers curled round his thick shaft, already slowly returning to its previous state – he really wasn't kidding about his stamina, Polt mentally grinned.

"No falling...no resting." She shuddered as she began to tease her entrance with his tip. "Think you can…do it?" She slipped the tip inside her, moaning with the muscular boy as her sensitive pussy quivered at the touch.

Ranma's smirk grew as he gripped her fur roughly in his hands, earning another moan from the Kobold before thrusting forwards and sinking once again in her warm pussy and holding her firmly in place as he reached inside her.

"Ugh" Polt and Ranma grunted together…no matter if this was the third time he was inside her, her walls were still tight, even if they were now a little slacker, hotter and wetter than before from the multiple cocktail orgasms, heightening the pleasure as both found themselves more sensitive than before.

Ranma had to make an extra effort to not fall back as he held Polt up as his stamina was put to the test.

Ranma began to slowly lift Polt by her thighs and ass before lowering back down and starting to thrust his hips. The kobold trying to grind her own hips in time with Ranma's, moaning as her pussy pulsated round his cock.

"Ah. Oh yes!"

"Ah…ah...you…ah Tired?" Polt whined with a small cocky grin, shivering as her nipples grinded against his naked torso, eliciting more gasps from the Liminal, her pussy quivering as she pushed herself against Ranma, rubbing her furry tits against him as he drove into her weak pussy, her pleasure enhanced as he held her off the ground as he fucked her.

"A!h…Ah! you…ah! Wish." He grunted before doing the unthinkable and leaning forward, enhancing his cock with a small amount of Ki to enhance the pleasure of its touch as he pulled her legs back and thrust deep inside her, his tip slamming against the entrance to her womb.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she felt pleasure wash over her body, her legs trembling as she felt her muscles turn to jelly in his powerful hands, a large dopey grin spreading over her lips as Ranma rose back to his full height and assumed the previous position, continuing to thrust into her, his now enhanced cock slamming against her womb as he slid his thumb and fingers over some very particular pressure points. "Oh Kami! YES!" She screamed, her pussy clamping down on his cock as she fought back the desire to cum as she squeezed his throbbing dick.

"Now who's the tired one?" He laughed, noticing Polt´s tongue hanging out of her mouth again, she really was like a bitch in heat.

"You…you…cheat!" She stuttered, feeling her own stamina fading, she leaned in until her face was a mere inch from Ranma, sighing as she inhaled his musky scent, grinning she licked his lips softly. Ranma leaned into her, their lips met and Ranma's tongue slipped into her mouth and their tongues began to dance and battle for dominance.

He began to rotate and walk about the mat, his member slamming into her walls and into her womb as he steps increased the motions. Polt pulled her body closer so him, her breasts smashing against his as if she were trying to squash them flat.

"Ummm hmmm." Both moaned as Ranma felt his cock start to throb and Polt felt her cunt start to tremble again, neither wanted to cum before the other, but neither could stop what was coming now and release was upon them.

"Oh Kami!" They moaned into each other's mouths as they came together, Polt's lower stomach inflating a little again as a cocktail of cum gushed out of her cunt, pouring onto Ranma and dripping and pooling with the sweat on the mat, oh she was definitely keeping it.

They both went limp and tumbled to the floor and slammed down on the mat, a small splash of erupting from the mixture of sweat and cum that had pooled and was soaking into the mat, both breathing heavily.

"Another…tie…" Ranma panted, still holding Polt close to his chest, his slowly softening cock still inside her pussy.

"Yeah…" Polt panted, Ranma smirked.

"Guess we'll have to try again." Polt's eyes widened, starting to drool as her tail started to wag again.

"Ready when…you are." She grinned, panting more heavily, she wrapped her arms round Ranma's neck again and pulled herself closer to him, the scent from her underarms teasing Ranma's nostril, she yipped as she felt him hardening inside her. "Oh Kami…" she moaned softly, squeezing her legs together.

Just how much stamina did he have?

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to vote in the fetish polls, this week is Jessica Rabbit. This one has been in the planning stages since Darkness Rissing and I were first discussing ideas, hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
